Nueva Chica New Girl
by circesketch
Summary: Trilangual WARNING! Roxy is a reluctant new mutant at the Institute with a severe attitude prob. Sorry for abit misinfo but badass Sabretooth and Cyclops bashings. Ja.


Author's note: Hola! I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this fic and to take pity on my newbie lil ass.. Wufei: Weak Onna get to the story and stop pestering the critics, Baka! Sketch: whips out dagger from bra and headlocks Wufei* Call me weak and stupid again and we're gonna have a few problems here reguarding your intactness. Wufei tries to extract katana but is restrained by sketch* Don't test me you arrogant sexist. *growls menacingly and Wufei, wide eyed surrenders. Anyway on with the fic...  
  
Disclaimer: (insert favorite here)  
  
  
  
Nueva Chica  
  
"Mija, get up or you'll miss your plane!" Mom called from the living room of our three bedrooms, one story home.  
  
"No quiero levantar mom. Yo quiero dormir por un rato mas." I mumble as I yawn. Maybe this was all some nightmare that I'll wake up from soon. I wouldn't be any different from any other girl whose eighteenth birthday is three weeks away. I wouldn't be a mutant (as they are called). Strange though, it's been a year now since I've discovered my powers and yet it feels like its not happening.  
  
I get up out of bed about 4-5 minutes later and start my daily hygiene routine. After washing my face I walk back into my room and start attempting to tame my wild mane of curls. Don't worry I hold no delusions of being beautiful or gorgeous, I highly doubt I'm even remotely pretty. Yup, eleven years of peer harassment and teases have dashed my self-esteem to nearly non-existence. I finish putting my hair in a simple bun and discard my top and shorts for a pair of black flair blue jeans and a navy tank top. Then tie a thin gray sweater about my waist just in case it's cold on the plane.  
  
I take a look around my room, which has held so many fond memories for me. Then I pick up my duffle bags and close the door behind me. Grabbing mom's hand we head for the truck where dad is waiting for us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later I'm looking out into open sky and large fluffy clouds (cliché). I'm currently heading for Westchester, New York; leaving behind my family, friends, basically the only world I knew back in San Antonio. Hey, going to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters wasn't my idea. I don't care about my mutation and I don't wanna learn how to use or control them. I just wanna pretend that I never was a mutant. So what if I'm a loner to the point where people somewhat even consider me to be a leper almost. It's their problem not mine. And yeah, so what if I have a bad temper with severe mood swings, now that there IS my problem. I don't really like people and they don't really like me, I stick to my books, poetry, and my computer. That's the way I am. But mom wants me to lead a normal life with control of my so-called "gifts". So I do what every other seventeen-year-old female without a life does..... I do what she says.  
  
All these memories are causing my brain to hurt so I decide to take a nap to discard my worries and sorrows in my subconscious. Thankfully I slip into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while later I awake to the smell of mysterious food assaulting my stomach. A tall, dark brown haired stewardess with a cheerful smile hands me a plate of something I can barely identify as chicken fried stake, mashed potatoes, and corn. Taking the tray politely and pass it to the passenger to my left and shake my head softly as she makes a movement to get another tray for me in refusal. As she leaves I cómodo in my seat and wonder about the establishment I'll soon end up calling home. Maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe I'll make a few friends or something. Yeah and I'm an ang- a saint. I was gonna say 'and I'm an angel' but a bit of my mutation reminds me of a few physical traits of an ángel. No! I can't think about that right now.  
  
I already know that mom didn't really tell Mr. Xavier why she had me transfer in the middle of the year to his school in the first place, so I'm gonna have to deal with filling Mr. Xavier in on my burden as I choose to refer to my mutation, myself. Wonder what it'll be like to be surrounded by other teens with mutations? Nah! I think I should just keep to myself and stick to my own private routine as I did in San Antonio: hiding in the library during free time to either read, relax, or surf the internet. I know it sounds as though I'm a teenage hermit and lead a boring existence, but you know what? You're right, and I'm ok with it. Besides, all I ever really have to offer in the personality department is bluntness, sarcasum, and a glare. At least in the library I'm free to loose myself in a book or website. I don't have to worry about how my moodswings affect other people and their health or someone trying to get too close to me. I wonder what the library at the school will be like? I hope it's big or I'm gonna start hopping the nearest bus to the local library. Man, I'm not even at the place yet and already I'm developing rebellious thoughts. Well not as severe as usual but I'm getting there. Don't worry I hold no expectations of acceptance among my own peers, even if they are going through the same process of isolation I'm currently (that's a lie! I've been isolated from practically everybody but my family and people I've known for at least one to two years.) experiencing. And I sure as hell don't harbor such delusions of acquiring a boyfriend. I have the natural ability to intimidate a vast majority of boys without conscious thought of doing so, I know, how you ask? Well it's been happening for years and I still have yet to locate its source. Basically your previous notion of me being a hermit is well justified. Personally though, I much prefer the term leper to describe myself because it suits me better. I mean a hermit sounds more amphibian- like or reptile-like, while leper sounds more feral or predatory-like and I consider myself to be more of a predator than anything else. Man I gatta stop thinking about this right now its seriously hurting my head. So I relax once more in my seat and nod off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Miss? Miss please wake up!" the stewardess says. "Miss, the plane has just landed a few moments ago but you were asleep, so I thought you would rather sleep a bit longer than getting caught in the herd."  
  
-Opening her eyes quickly she gathers her things and thanks the stewardess for her courtesy, Stepping off the plane she was thankful that she had decided to bring an extra shirt along for the ride. -  
  
Damn! I thought San Antonio can get cold in the winter but this is ridiculous! I'm a freakin' Mexican Popsicle! Gathering my remaining luggage I walk outside and search for a taxi. I lucked out severely for there is one waiting for passengers during the graveyard shift.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but do by any chance know how to get to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?" the driver eagerly puts my luggage in the trunk and smiles at me. Seems like a nice uncle type but over the years I've learned the meaning of the phrase 'looks can be deceiving', hell I'm living proof of that statement.  
  
"Yes ma'am, it just so happens I do."  
  
After settling in the tidy backseat, I open a book and turn on my mini flashlight then commence reading. Several pages later, I'm completely immersed in the book and the taxi pulls to a stop.  
  
"K, here we are ma'am"  
  
"Thank you very much sir." Getting out I take my stuff as the driver unloads my belongings to the curb in front of the gates. Paying the driver I slip in a ten-dollar tip. Silently I take my luggage up the driveway through the open gates. What do you expect, it's a Thursday night? People do actually go clubbin' or out. But before I can even knock on the front door I hear footsteps stampeding toward the door. All instincts tell me to move form my perch, so I listened. Sure enough a few seconds later the door is flung open and a tall blond man bolts outside, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan. I only meant to take it for a ride!" Desperation evident in his voice and suddenly another figure all but flies out of the door. A look of pure death creased on his face, well at least now I know why the blonde is terrified. Well not really but anywayz.  
  
"When I get ahol' of yer scrawny ass I'm gonna rip out yer spine, then skin ya alive!" the man growled menacingly.  
  
I shake my head and walk inside and set my excess baggage in a corner of the hall. Gaping at the sight before me I mumble, "This is the emote of beauty only heightens with age," The building from what I'm able to see is lovely in its blend of the old and the new.  
  
"I'm glad you approve of it." I whirl around to voice behind me and see a completely bald, elderly gentleman with kind eyes sitting in a wheelchair. I smile politely and look him in the eyes as I speak.  
  
"You must be Professor Charles Xavier. Hello, I'm Roxanna Soto, your new pupil I suppose."  
  
"Yes, Roxanna I know who you are but I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. But since you're here now I have a few questions to ask you." Oh boy, here it comes." Will you follow me to the living room?" Nodding I follow him into a large room with furniture and entertainment center on one side and a pool table as well as other games on the other. I sit on a chair facing him. "Roxanna your mother never really told me why she wanted to send you to me other than the fact that you are a mutant. Why is that?"  
  
"Professor Xavier, I can't explain why my mother didn't tell you the specifics because even I don't know why. Perhaps she wants me to accept the fact that I'm a mutant and my powers."  
  
"What exactly are your abilities Roxanna?"  
  
"To tell you the truth Professor Xavier, I'm not sure myself what I can do other than fly and change my eye color."  
  
"Will you please show me?" he asks with genuine interest. I close my eyes and concentrate on being weightless. Soon I can feel the open air below me, it's as easy as breathing. My eyes are starting to gently tingle, knowing what's happening I open my eyes.  
  
-When Roxanna opens her eyes the once honey brown pupils are now an icy silver blue and from white irises tiny volts of electricity dance outward. Professor Xavier stares at her in aw and amazement. He has never seen a mutation quite like Roxanna's other than when Ororo's eyes cloud out as white as her eyeballs. -  
  
Gradually I lower myself down into my exact spot on the chair with the Professor gaping at me. Finally, he finds his voice," That is very well done, Roxanna you hav.." He never finished his statement when the two from earlier reenter the house at full speed only this time ice blast are being shot from the blonde's hands. Professor Xavier stopped one in midair with from what I can tell is his mind, but another is on a head on collision course with me. Instinctively I outstretch my hand and feel a strong tingling envelope my body and I force it out of my hand. Out comes a beam of what looks like water from a fire hose charged with 10000 volts of electricity. It makes contact with the ice and shatters it as if it were nothing but a thin ball of glass. Now not only is the Professor looking at me in shock but so are the other two men. Feeling my eyes return to normal I back away from them as if they posed a serious threat.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Xavier but I.. I can't stay here." With that I bolt to the door and run straight to the woods, not bothering to look behind me just trying to escape the memory of what had happened. Running wildly for quite a while I climb into a tree and lay back on a branch against the trunk about 18 ft. from the ground. Slowly but surely my heart rate returns to normal but my view of the world changes ever so slightly. It's true so now I am truly a freak. "Damn it all to hell!" I growl in pure frustration. For the last year I've been trying to convince myself that this is not real and that it's one really screwed up nightmare and I'll wake up in the morning to see my mom before I go to school and she work. But now I'm quite sure that isn't going to happen because this horrific nightmare is my life. I know bitter much? Well right now I am. I slowly doze off on my perch into blessed blackness.  
  
Brightness burning, burning through my eyelids, slowly I turn on my side and open my eyes and find myself on an operating table with dozens of doctors puncture my skin with syringes repeatedly injecting me with something. Psychotic grins on their faces and eyes darkened and lifeless. "AAAaaaahhhhh!" I scream as I bolt upright gasping for air on a medical table, Realizing where I am I spring off of the table and back up to the nearest wall, my eyes frantically searching for an escape. As if I am a wild animal trapped in a corner or a cage.  
  
-While in the Professor's office the X-men are assembled for a conference about the new student. Jean Grey and Henry McCoy have just briefed the others of their discoveries concerning Roxanna's power.  
  
"So you're telling us that she is able to fly and blast out water mixed with electricity out of her hands? And her changing eye color is like a rattle of a rattlesnake as a warning?" Ororo Monroe asked curiously. "Like hydroelectricity, correct?"  
  
"You are correct, Ororo, but it's not just that she also has the power to control water itself it seems." Henry stated. Ororo as well as the other X-men stared at Henry in shock. Then Professor Xavier's voice sounded bringing them back to reality.  
  
"The child has excellent control over her abilities for her lack of assistance or knowledge of them, as Bobby and Logan have both witnessed.'' Both men nodded solemnly, still in shock at Roxanna's display earlier in the evening. "The only problem is that she is both confused and terrified of what she can do. We must help her in anyway we can. Now as for her schedule Scott, I'm going to entrust her to you as a mentor. But you will also tutor her in History, incase she is behind the other students. Hank will be her Chemistry teacher, while Ororo will teach her English. Bobby, you are going to be her math teacher, and Logan can aid her in Physical Education or in self- defense classes. I'm not exactly sure that Roxanna is ready to handle a classroom structure of other students using their abilities in her presence, so she is to be privately tutored. At during which times we must discuss with her." Professor Xavier stated pointedly.  
  
"I'll go get her from the med. Lab, Professor." With that Bobby left to go get Roxanna. -  
  
The door opens and I try to shrink further against the wall, ready to bolt if it's necessary. In comes the same blonde man from earlier. He spots me and raises an eyebrow in curiosity, but concern dominates the rest of his facial features.  
  
"Are you ok?.. My name's Bobby Drake, the Prof sent me to get you. Don't worry I don't bite. That's Logan's domain."  
  
"Y Logan es the man that was chasing after you cuando I first came here, claro?" He nodded amusedly.  
  
"Where are you from? You don't speak as if you were from around here."  
  
"Soy de San Antonio, Tejas. My mom sent me here in hopes of me learning of my burdens and how to control them.. Name is Roxanna." Might as well be polite, he as far as I can tell isn't a doctor. "Encantada."  
  
"Follow me and I'll take you to the Prof's office." With that I followed him silently out of the room and into a long labyrinth-like hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what seems like miles of hallways and turns we are standing in front on Professor Xavier's office. Nervous. Hell yah! But I walk inside anyway after Mr. Drake opens the door for me. Inside there are several people all looking at me expectantly. I stand my ground fraying indifference while inside I just want to tell them off. But before I can utter a word a cinnamon skinned woman with white hair and a gentle disposition steps up to me and reaches to shake my hand, instinctively I recoil and mutter, "por favor no me tocas."  
  
"Hablas espanol senorita Soto?" Replies a large burly blue furred man with even bluer eyes, such gentleness I feel radiating from those eyes.  
  
"Si senor, encantada. Como te llamas? Lo siento pero cuando estoy nervosa yo hablo en espanol mucho. A veces yo hablo media en ingles y media en espanol." I breathe in relief; well at least one of the people here understands me when I'm nervous.  
  
"My name is Henry McCoy but my friends either call me Hank or Beast. It makes no difference to me." I smile politely and nod my head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Roxanna I would like to introduce you to Ororo Monroe, Jean Grey, and Scott Summers. You have already been acquainted with Logan and Bobby." I only acknowledged them with a curt nod, I told you I don't like people and this display further explains my point, Mr. Xavier then continued. " Now on to the reason Bobby brought you Roxanna, we would like to discuss your class schedule with you. When would seem the best time for you to begin classes? For this is the reason I introduced you."  
  
"Afternoon would suit me fine. That is unless it's like a regular day of four classes in a huge classroom." Damn I'm fidgeting from the thought of a bunch of people eyeing me cause I'm new and interesting.  
  
"No. It is alright and I have a feeling that you aren't ready for a classroom setting here yet and Monday thru Friday you will study a subject and learn privately." I nod once more as he continues. " It is Thursday so tomorrow you will study whichever subject you like and from now on you will study only that one on Fridays. Does that sound manageable Roxanna?" This time I nod and smile politely.  
  
" Yes Mr. Xavier it'll do fine. I choose History for Fridays if it's alright with my teacher?" A man with reddish brown hair and sunglasses smiled as he stepped forward. He is quite handsome I realize but mentally smack myself with a two by four. For some reason when I look back at Mr. Xavier he seemed to wince slightly. Besides I came here to learn about my abilities not wonder whether or not a guy is cute here. I liked guys don't get me wrong I just ignored it and after a while the feeling went away.  
  
"It is fine with me Roxanna, is four thirty ok?"  
  
"Roxanna, Scott will be your history teacher as well as your mentor."  
  
"Mentor! Porque necessito un mentor?" I didn't let him finish; right now I'm pissed!  
  
"So he can check on your progress in your classes and see that you're adjusting well in your new surrounding.  
  
"Yo no hace nada pero yo todavia tengo que tener una policia atras de me. Kuso!" I mumble in a mix of Spanish and a bit of Japanese that I picked up from all my reading. Hank raised an eyebrow at me as well as Logan.  
  
"Apparently she is multilingual so English and history won't be too much of a problem." Hank replied and smiled knowingly at me. Mas triste!  
  
"Monday is perfect for math, that again if it's alright with the teacher?"  
  
"I have no problems with Mondays at four thirty, besides it's best to work with you when you are fully rested." Commented Mr. Drake, so he's my math teacher. This aughtta be fun.  
  
"Science would be for Wednesdays, while Tuesdays for English, and if I have to attend gym I wouldn't mind it on Thursdays. Unless the teachers don't agree it's up to them." The others shook their heads while Logan nodded curtly.  
  
"Now that that is settled Scott will show you to your room. Goodnight Roxanna." Mr. Xavier replied. I nodded and whirled on my heel and started out the door to wait for Mr. Summers in the hall, as an afterthought.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai minna san. Dormir bien." I faintly whisper not caring whether or not they heard me. Again I add a hint of Japanese for Hank. As I wait in the hall I can hear him translate for everyone else. "The first phrase means 'Goodnight everyone' in Japanese and the second is 'Sleep well' in Spanish." Then Mr. Summers followed in tow and led me once more through the labyrinth of corridors and up a few flights of stairs until we came to the very attic of the structure. Summers opened the door and helped me carry my luggage inside, setting beside the door. I just stare in astonishment; I mean the room is perhaps more than three times the size of my living room give or take.  
  
"This will be your room for the rest of your stay at the mansion Roxanna. The Professor didn't think you'd be able to handle a roommate and this will give you plenty of room for tutoring you." I can practically feel Summers smirking at my facial expression.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Summers, goodnight." I say curtly.  
  
"Goodnight Roxanna, I'll see you in the morning. Breakfast is promptly at eight." With that I close the door on him before I say something to him I'd regret and lock it securely.  
  
Next I walk into what I assume is the bathroom with my duffle bag. Success! I take out my toothbrush, paste, ect. and place them where they belong and brush my teeth to get ready for bed. I shower and pull on a pair of clean panties, bra (both black) as well as slip into blue shorts and a white tank top. Leaving the bathroom with the bag I grab my brush and brush the tangles out of my hair then braid it loosely. Slipping into the bed I set up my alarm clock/ radio. Glancing at my wristwatch I notice that it is three to eleven. I search for my book and begin to read by lamplight, completely engrossed moments later.  
  
The next time I glance at the clock I see that it is almost two twenty four in the morning. Nothing new I always go to sleep at strange times of the night. Placing my bookmark where I left off I put it on my nightstand and turn off the lamp and snuggle into the pillow allowing sleep to take me.  
  
Beep. Beep. BEEP! Damn alarm, oh well. Can't do shit about it. With that I turn off the alarm and head for the bathroom to brush my teeth. Moments later I discard my blue shorts for a pair of dark blue jinco jeans but leave on my white tank. Glancing at the clock it's seven thirty, ten minutes to get ready for the day, not bad. I undo my braid and rebrush my hair only this time to but it up in a bun. Next I turn on my stereo and take out my laptop (a guilt present from my parents, but hey I ain't complaining.), then commence to hook it to the phone cord to surf the net.  
  
Good morning Roxanna, breakfast is about to be served, please hurry and come to the dinning room. What the hell. Don't be frightened Roxanna, No you aren't imagining things it's real, this is my mutation: telepathy. Sorry to intrude but I wanted to inform you about the time. Sorry Mr. Xavier I'm not coming to breakfast but thank you for the offer I'll see you later. Buenos Dias and enjoy your meal. Great just when I'm really starting to feel at peace I find out that the founder can read my mind at any time he wishes, how discomforting. Wait a minute that must have been why Mr. Xavier winced last night; I must've mentally smacked myself hard enough to send it out to him. Hugh, strange. Now I have about eight hours to kill, and I already have most of it planned out: surfing the net, read my book, write, and listen to music. Believe me it will take me hours on the net alone. I get off the net and begin typing up poems, yeah yeah, just because I have no life doesn't mean I can't write poetry, deal.  
  
I love the way Ashanti sings, too bad my voice ain't like that if so maybe I'd have the courage to have told those wenches at school who couldn't sing to shut up cause I'd want to hear the song not their sorry ass impersonation of them. Last thing I needed to do was to have to have a sing off with them and embarrass the shit out of myself. But when I'm alone I don't care hell I even dance too. I glance at my watch, one ten, and my stomach is about to rebel from the way it's growling. Suppose a snack would be ok. So I set out in search of the kitchen.  
  
After going down several flights of stairs and corridors I find what I seek. " Hay dios mios this is huge!" I'm not even gonna try and elaborate further, that big. After getting that comment out of my system I begin to rummage through the kitchen and fridge. I somehow manage to find ham, bread, mayonnaise, and cheese for a decent sandwich. Next I grab a glass and pour some milk into it. But before I can even enjoy it I hear someone approaching the kitchen quickly, so I begin to make another sandwich and grab another glass for who ever enters. Don't ask me why I'm just like that. Seconds later Mr. Drake enters.  
  
"Hello Roxanna, I was worried about you this morning. Why weren't you at breakfast?" As he sat at a stool across from me I set the sandwich in front of him and headed for the fridge to put the stuff away, completely ignoring the question.  
  
"Konnichiwa Mr. Drake. What would you like to drink?" I could feel his confused gaze on my back but it only took him a second to respond.  
  
"Ummm. .Lemonade please." I place his drink down next to his plate and then I start to eat, I'm done in about two and a half minutes flat, milk and all. Mr. Drake is just looking at me with wide eyes. I nod, walk to the sink, clean my dishes and leave to my room quickly. I know I left him in the kitchen staring out after me. That's one trait I'm glad I adopted from my father, the ability to eat fast without even really having to think about it or try.  
  
Upon reaching my room a turn on my stereo and begin doing a few tricks I taught myself and dancing even though I can't dance even if my life depended it. As of now I don't even know how much time has passed but I'm still singing as I'm sketching, I don't hear anyone knock on my door or even open it. ".See when I get the strength to leave you, you always tell me that you love me, and I'm weak because I believe you, and I'm mad because I love you. So then I stop to think that maybe you could learn to appreciate me, then it all remains to say that you ain't never gonna change.." I stop singing abruptly as I sense someone else's presence behind me. I turn around and there leaning against the doorway grinning like an idiot is Summers.  
  
"Why'd you stop? You sing beautifully, Roxanna." The disappointment is evident in his voice. I narrow my eyes at him and bite back a smart remark, but like hell am I not going to tell him something.  
  
"I sing for myself Mr. Summers, not for anyone else's enjoyment, but thanks for the complement." I reply sincerely. As much as I despise the fact that my mentor heard me screech out words to my favorite song though, I truly appreciate the compliment from an adult.  
  
"You're welcome. . Roxanna, why didn't you come to breakfast or lunch? Bobby said he found you in the kitchen this afternoon, set a plate in front of him without him even mentioning he was hungry and all but inhaled your sandwich, cleaned the dishes and bolted out the door. Why?" Concern etched his features but all the questions are giving me a migraine. Damn you for putting me on the spot Summers!  
  
"Because I don't eat breakfast or lunch much, sometimes I don't even eat dinner. It's either two or sometimes one of those. But almost never all three. That is just how I am; my body doesn't need a lot of sleep or food to function properly. I could sleep for only two hours and get up on time and have enough energy to be bouncing off the walls practically all day. And when I do eat I don't eat a lot, I have quite a bit of energy to begin with so I don't need a lot of food. So most likely you'll only see me at dinner or catch me in the kitchen for a snack, but definitely on Fridays. Enough chit-chat and let's get to studying history shall we?" Summers simply quirks eyebrows at my quick change of subject but luckily drops it at that.  
  
Summers turned out to be quite surprised at how far along I am in history and at how much I remember, but other than that having him tutor me is kind of cool, he seems to make things interesting and tries subtly to find out more about me but I'm almost a master at the art of evading the attempts and turn the tables on him which he didn't avoid. But I only avoided the ones that were personal not the easy ones that I can answer with a few words and leave him wanting an explanation or more details. At seven thirty Summers said it was time to go down for dinner, now I get slightly reluctant. "Mr. Xavier wouldn't mind if I eat in my room right?" Please say no, por favor dice que no. No me gusta comer con mucha gente. But what Summers said next dashed all my hopes straight to hell.  
  
"Actually, Roxanna I think the Professor would mind. Besides you can't stay in your room all day, you have to be around a few people at some point or it wouldn't be healthy." Kuso!  
  
" Sou ka? Creo que no." Now he's giving me a confused look, but I ignore it and walk straight past him and down to the dinning room. After a few feet I look back and notice he's still standing there with a confused look on his face. "Ikimashoo ka? . Shall we?" with my eyes I told him that is what I said, Summers then began walking leading me to the dinning room. All the while I hold I small secretive smile on my face. Now that was trippy.  
  
As we entered the dinning room all eyes settled on me, believe me when I say it is not a very pleasant feeling. I took the nearest available seat which happened to be right next to Hank, I don't know why but I really like the massive blue fur ball. Hey! Blue could be my nickname for Hank, but then again I see down three chairs and across is another man with blue fur but with a long spaded tail. And for some reason this new character can't take his eyes off me, like he is studying me. I look around to see Summers sitting next to that red-haired woman from last night, Dr. Jean Grey. Must be his girlfriend or fiancée or whatever. To tell you the truth I don't really trust her but hell they make such a kawai couple I can overlook my suspicions besides his personal life is none of my business. I turn to Hank and smile sweetly. "Buenas tardes Hank, dormites bien? Como era tu dia? Y Como te sientes?" I have no clue why it's just easy for me to talk to Hank and hell I even call him by his first name. Now I know I got some strange looks form people who didn't understand what the hell I'm saying at all. But not Hank he simply smiles, a broad and knowing smile, I can tell he senses my uneasiness with all of these people around me.  
  
"Good evening to you as well Roxanna. Yes I slept well, you?" I smile and nod. "My day was full of interesting things but I feel slightly tired due to my excursions at teaching Chemistry to my students who were a tad preoccupied with throwing mini bombs of energy at one another." I practically pout at that remark, poor Hank I can tell loves to teach yet seems a bit deflated at having his efforts teaching derailed by an energy ball fight. And I do something I only do to my family and friends when they feel down; I hug Hank. Apparently Hank didn't see this coming nor did anyone else because he automatically tensed up under my embrace before he returned it. I even go as far as to lay my head on his big shoulder, surprising Hank and myself once again. A moment later I pull away and look him in the eye and smile sweetly once more. "What was that for Roxanna?" With that I lean closer to him and whisper to him not caring who saw.  
  
" That is my way of trying to make you feel better for having a tiring day. And by the way Hank please call me Roxy, my family's nickname for me. I only allowed my best friends and family call my that, anyone else I told them to call me by my full name." Hanks eyes seemed to shine after that info and smile back at me.  
  
"Very well Roxy, and thank you for trying to cheer me up."  
  
"Your welcome. Now what exactly are we going to have for dinner because I'm curious."  
  
"We are going to be having lasagna young lady." I turn to where the voice came from and found the other blue furred man smiling politely at me. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced young lady, my name is Kurt Darkholme, and yourself?"  
  
"Roxanna Soto, encantada. .I'm sorry I meant delighted to meet you, Mr. Darkholme." Before he could reply dinner was served and before we could even eat alarms went off at an almost deafening frequency. All the members of the table jumped up while Summers yelled the obvious, to the others.  
  
"Security breach, Professor can you tell who it is?" Thank you captain obvious!  
  
"Save it One Eye, it's Sabertooth, I recognize that stink miles away." Mr. Logan answers Summers. One Eye! Man that is cruel, and yet I completely approve.  
  
"Everyone suit up and make sure he doesn't get inside. Well split into groups: Logan, Alex, and Ororo are team 1, St. John, Jubilee, and Kurt are team 2, Rogue, Jean, and I are team3, Bobby and Gambit will help the Professor protect the manor incase he gets past us. Now let's move quickly" Sabertooth? Who the hell is Sabertooth and why is everyone freakin' out about him being here? Damn is Summers bossy or what? When I come out of my reverie I notice that I'm the only one left in the dinning room. Bakas! Mas triste! I might as well go up to my room and skip dinner I wasn't hungry anywayz, damn you Summers for making me come all the way out here just to not eat.  
  
I walk into my room put on my headphones and flop on the bed and zone out. I get so into listening to K7 that I didn't hear someone opening my window and come inside my room. That is until I felt the air change from warm and comforting to dead cold and dangerous. I inconspicuously turn off the cd player and control my breathing easily, it's my heart rate I'm worried about for it sounds about ready to jump out of my chest cavity. Straining my ears I can hear the breathing of another person in my room. Kuso! It must be this Sabertooth that Mr. Logan was talking about. Kuso, I've gotta tell the others somehow. I got it Mr. Xavier! Mr. Xavier, can you hear me? If so please answer me. I'm sorry Roxanna but I can't speak with you right now because we have a very dangerous intruder on the premises. I know that's what I wanna talk to you about see I think he managed to get inside. How do you know Roxanna? Are you sure? Well unless I left my window open purposefully and have a roommate already I'd say he climbed through my window and is currently hiding in the shadows watching me in my room. Stay calm Roxanna, does he know you're aware of his presence? I don't know but if he does he's just playing with me but if he doesn't he will soon. I'm not sure how much longer I can pretend to be zoning out. Try for as long as you can I've sent Gambit and Bobby to your room already they should be there shortly. Please hurry. Hay dios mios que mas yo puedo hacer nomas esperade. At the sound of a creak in the floorboards I pretend to snap out of it and bolt from the bed to land on my feet, all muscles tense and my breathing becomes less controlled and more ragged. I hear a loud growl and instinctively I can feel my eyes change. One thing I didn't tell the professor is that when my eyes change my sight becomes keener because of the electricity surging through my irises create the necessary light needed to see well in the dark. But I don't always use this advantage, I much prefer hearing so I know how far away something is.  
  
Suddenly without warning the figure charges out of the shadows and before I know it he has me pinned to the wall by my neck as if I weigh nothing at all. I keep my eyes shut tightly waiting to see what he'll do next. His grip tightens and I begin to gasp for breath, then he growls in my ear, "Scream for me."  
  
"Baka! Suertame perro! No voy a gretar por ti! Sabes que estas muy loco." I hiss back. His answer is only his grip tightening even more on my neck. With the lack of oxygen my head begins to show warnings of suffocation.  
  
"Scream for me." He growls again even more menacingly. Normally a person in this situation would be scared shitless to do what he says, I may be scared but I'll be damned before I give this long haired ball of fluff the satisfaction of hearing me scream. So I have to think of something quick or I'm as good as dead. BINGO! Distraction and retaliation, the only way to escape a dangerous situation in my opinion.  
  
"Muerda me perro feo!" With that I place my legs around his thighs so that the heels of my feet rest behind his knees, he seems curious at my action but I don't give a damn, my existence depends on this little trick. I place my hand on his chest right over his heart palm down, and then lean forward so I can whisper in his ear. "Oyasumi nasai Sabertooth-kun." As I say the last words I open my eyelids and look Sabertooth straight in the eye. Sabertooth narrows his eyes at me seeing the power behind them but before he can react I use all my strength and kick the back of his knees out from under him, but seconds into the fall I focus on the tingling secreted in every molecule of my makeup and blast hydroelectricity out of my palm. Sending Sabertooth growling in anger and pain all the way across the room to land on top of my bed. The force of my blast knocked the wind out of me as I'm slammed into the wall again; I steal a glance at the open window then back at Sabertooth. He is dazed for but a second, but a second is all I need. I bolt to my feet and run straight to the window and through the frame, scraping my elbows and shoulders on the wood, I can feel the splinters digging into my exposed flesh painfully. Concentrating my mind on keeping me elevated high above the ground praying my tired body has the strength to keep me from plunging to a messy death. Yeah and like Sabertooth would be much of an alternative, that is unless I prefer dismemberment to crushed bones. Creo que no! From my spot I can hear someone crashing through my door and intensely feral and animalistic growls coming from my window as well as sounds of severe property damage. Oh, shit! Man, I should've just risked the window and blasted his hairball ass out instead of them damaging the few belongings I own.  
  
I fly closer to my window trying to determine the damage when suddenly a big ass ball of fuzz catapults out and taking my whole fucking window frame with it. Glass shards exploding forward as if with growling and attempting miserably trying to swipe at me he was seeking aid from the glass to try to gut me. And quickly giving me an evil smile that severely unnerved me. I don't even wanna know what that sick freak was thinking about at this moment nor do I wanna find out. Now my sanity is shot six ways to sundown. I dive furiously catching up to the plunging adversary, upon passing him I land on the ground like a very pissed feline (hissing also taken into account) whip my gaze upward and powering up for another blast but for some reason the tingling that envelopes my body didn't appear only a gentle bubbling that jetted over my skin and caused me to see nothing but blue. As if I'm staring into a floresant black light all the while the bubbling on my skin is increasing and lifting tresses of my dark brown with red tainted curls that escaped from my now messy bun, the angrier I became at Sabertooth. " Perro joto! Play with this." I hiss softly and then something in me snapped and water geyserd from the earth on either side of where I stand and then a third geyser-like explosion erupted from the ground right under where Sabertooth is about to land and shot him back up like he's a ragdoll back into the air and flung him about twenty yards away. That sight alone help deplete my anger and I burst into a fit of giggles, thus I'm able to send the geysers away as I regain what little self control I maintain over my temper. Sabertooth however wasn't so lucky because he was intercepted by One Eye (I'm cruel I'm aware of this but I don't give a damn, it's too much of a trip!) and Wolverine. One Eye messes with his glasses and a blood red optic laser beam shoots out and hits Sabertooth right in the middle of his chest, and then Wolverine moves in for kill. And with a hell of a lot of growling on both men's parts and continuous blows of punches and waves of beating the shit out of one another Sabertooth finally sulks away swearing many painful death threats on something he calls the X-men and especially revenge on me and Logan. Whatever you humongous ball of fluff.  
  
"Roxanna are you alright? Did Sabertooth hurt you?" I look over my shoulder at the sound of the voice to see Drake scanning my form with concern in his eyes as well a respect lighting them a glow, which is other than the fact that Drake is entirely an ice blue color with white eyes!  
  
"I'll be fine Mr. Drake really, sure he manage to cut off my air supply and circulation for a bit but other than that I'm peachy." I could almost taste the sarcasm dripping from my voice on that last statement. But I know most likely I'm absentmindedly feeling around my neck where his hands were and felt the twinges of slight pain. Sorry ass bastard is fucking gonna leave me bruises on my neck! That's it next time I see is fuzzy ass I'm gonna summon up a geyser blast with boiling hot water from the fucking pipes of a nearby factory. But before I could get into my thoughts further One Eye cut through me thoughts.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? You shouldn't have done anything like that you could've been killed especially against Sabertooth. You should've waited for Gambit and Bobby instead of endangering your life and the lives of the others with that stupid prank you just pulled. Next time leave it to people who know how to handle these situations. Now come on Roxanna we're going to take you to Hank so he can take a look at you neck and those cuts on your arms and shoulders." That stopped me dead in my tracks. Oh no, I know he ain't reprimanding me for my actions and calling them childish pranks! Now I know he didn't just go there with me after what I've been through and think I'm gonna take this shit without defending myself. If he does then he is a bigger arrogant dumbass than Miki from school will ever be. Sadly before I even say anything Logan cut in.  
  
"Drop it One Eye or don' t you realize what's she's been through?" thank you a voice of reason! But it didn't stop my explosion of emotions.  
  
"Fuck you, you one eyed bastard! Que mas quieres de me! Where the hell do you get off telling me shit like that and reprimanding my judgment when my life was on the line here! In my own fucking bedroom no less! And you're trying to act all high and mighty and pass the guilt factor off on me when it was actually you who fucked up! If I didn't do that childish prank then I probably wouldn't be standing in front of you right now biting your damn head off and ready to blast you fifty feet into the air! Then what would you have to tell my family about my death or injuries you arrogant prick!" With that said and done I whirled on my heel and stomped up to the mansion, through the doors and up the flights of stairs to my room. Knowingly leaving behind a shocked and enraged Summers and many bewildered observers.  
  
Stepping into my room I surveyed the damage: lamps busted and toppled on the floor, bed sheets in serious disarray (with the top one shredded by claws that lousy fuzzy bastard!), window frame shattered, glass littering the floor as if discarded snowflakes, dresser mirror broken, and the once beautiful paintings on the wall; shredded, broken, or lopsided on their perch on the wall. My clothing! I scurry to my luggage, which I hid under the bed until I decided to unpack only to discover that it's still there undisturbed. Thank gawd! Next I inspect the bathroom (hey with that freak you never know!) and see everything is just as I left it. Going to the closet I grab a broom and dustpan, to go and salvage what I can from the wreckage.  
  
After about two and a half hours later and practically the entire house banging on my door to be let in (blessedly I installed a deadbolt and a regular lock on my door for privacy purposes earlier this morning and have the only key) I finally finished cleaning. I hold the trash bag in front of me and open the shuddering door. I'm greeted by a small mob consisting of a concerned looking Hank, surprised Bobby, annoyed Jean, and a reserved Summers. The exhausted look on my face swiftly changed to one of resigned annoyance and masked anger. What the fuck do they want? "Nani?"  
  
"We need to talk young lady about your behavior this evening." Jean Grey said very coldly. The Ice Bitch to the rescue. Oh hell no! I ain't gonna go through this shit again on the same night. Dropping the trash bag on the floor, I whirl on my heel and stride over to my bathroom, gathering my toiletries. Then I head to the bed, crouching I retrieve my belongings and stuff them in the duffle bag and with so much venom my throat burned as I glared at them when speaking.  
  
"Don't bother Doctor Grey, because I've heard it all before and I ain't having it. Don't haveta worry about me I'm leaving. Knew coming here was a bad idea pero no yo biennia por que mama quieria ayuda para me. Now I'm doing what I should've done yesterday, please thank Mr. Xavier for his hospitality and kindness but as I said when I first arrived I can't stay here." I brush past them not caring anymore and not looking back.  
  
However when I reach the front door of the mansion someone catches a hold of my forearm and gently stops my departure. I turn to face my captor only to be assaulted by clear blue eyes and a blue furred face contorted in pain and desperation. "Roxanna don't leave, I'm positive Xavier will sort something out but you don't have to leave." Those simple words almost crumbled my resolve, I've only known Hank for a very short time and I already feel brotherly/ sisterly close to him. Almost.  
  
"I wish that would reassure me Hank but I can't remain here you have already witnessed my attitude to many. I don' t belong here Hank, I belong .." I just let the statement drop because really I don't belong anywhere, only with my family but mommy sent me here (dear lord I'm reverting to call mom mommy! This is becoming very pathetic very quickly, gotta go while I can.). ".. somewhere but not here, not now. Goodbye Hank it was nice to be friends with you during my abrupt stay here, I'll miss you and I doubt I'll forget my time here." I dislodge my arm form Hank sadly and walk out the door, down the driveway and begin the long walk to the city.  
  
After about two miles of walking and lugging my luggage around I think it's about time to fly the rest of the way. Concentrating on my weightlessness I grip my bags tighter and speed through the air, shelter for the night being the last thing in my mind. That is until the last of my anger melted away and my sore limbs made themselves known, sadly by that time I'm still flying through the lush forest that surrounds the mansion. Screw it, ain't like I've never slept outside before, but then again I never pissed off a psychotic ball of fuzz not six hours before and it threaten revenge on me. Okay memo to self: never piss of someone who appears to survive in the woods for a living if there is a chance I'm gonna have to sleep outside in a fucking forest. Weighing my options I think I'll just pull an all nighter and continue at a fast pace til town then I'll worry about sleep.  
  
Hours later at the butt crack of dawn I finally reach town exhausted and extremely pissy. God help the poor bastard who decides to fuck with me right now because not even dental records will identify the damn body! I land at a cheap looking motel and pay for a room for the week, hopefully by that time I'd have a job and not have to worry about starving. Stepping into the room I notice it may not be fancy but it has a very homely quality to it. This place isn't bad at all; actually it seems pretty decent for it's location. Setting my bags down I flop on the bed and attempt to relax my aching muscles. Kuso, I still have to shower and everything to get off the last traces of that fur ball off me. Stepping into the shower I let the hot water beat down on my skin. 15 minutes later I'm sitting on my new bed braiding my hair, tomorrow I'll have to search for a job and write to mom. Damn I miss Texas, it's too fucking cold up in here. Curling under the covers I fall asleep ready for a long day tomorrow.  
  
(one week later)  
  
"Hey Anna!"  
  
"Yeah Marco, que quieres?" I shout to boss as I'm setting some dirty plates next to Eason who's washing dishes.  
  
"Table of four just arrived Angie didn't want 'em so it's your table now. Hurry up, don't wanna keep customers waiting." Kuso! If Angie doesn't want the table it can only mean one thing: the four are mutants. That's the only thing that money grubbing bitch won't do serve mutants, damn bigot that she is.  
  
"Un momento Marco, estoy haciendo algo." I got a job waitressing at a small diner not far from the motel I'm staying at. My boss Marco knows I don't care if the customers are human or mutant so I normally serve the tables the other bigots for waitresses won't take on. It's good money there since about half the percentage of this diner's customers are mutants I get some good tips for treating them with respect and sincerity. "Otra vece Eason." I roll my eyes and walk out of the kitchen leaving Eason shaking his head in sympathy. I grab four menus and head to the designated table all the while searching for my note pad and pencil. "Bienbenidos a Nikki's Diner. I'll be your waitress and if you give me a minute to find my note pad I'll take down your drinks." Placing the menus in front of each person without looking up and my mind elsewhere I didn't notice the customers. Bingo! I finally found that damned note pad in my back pocket, pulling it out and grabbing the pencil out of my hair causing it to cascade down my back."Sorry about that, now that I'm organized what can I get you to drink?" I finally look at my customers. My heart almost stopped. I thank gawd that I'd thought to dye my hair a different color; amber red, and get gray contacts, cause there sitting right in front of me was a few people from the Institute. Those present was one Marie Darkholme, a mister St John, that blue furry dude called Kurt, but I have yet to see the fourth person Marco was referring to. Ok, stay calm, you can get through this as long as no one can recognize you; you're set.  
  
"'bout time we found ya kid, Beast is worried sick 'bout you." Kuso! I hadn't counted on them bringing Mr. Logan. Okay time to up the innocent front.  
  
"Lo siento, Senor pero no conozco a ti. Mi llamo Anna. Como yo puedo ayudarte?" I reply in my most innocent sounding voice for me, and believe me that's innocent! But apparently not innocent enough to fool Mr. Logan, hoy no es mi dia.  
  
"Nice try kid, I recognize yer scent from the attic. Don't matter what you do to yerself ya can't change yer scent or fool my sense of smell." The glint in his eyes told me that he isn't jerking my chain, that he actually does recognize me through all the changes. Kuso time to bolt. Dammit, Mr. Logan's freakin' blocking off my nearest exit. Panic button pushed! I look at Mr. Logan and quirk an eyebrow mischievously before I maneuver my happy lil ass towards the kitchen faster than the others respond to that interesting new bit of info. Screw that I'm gone, hay te mido, bye!  
  
Sadly right when I'm about to reach the back exit in the kitchen I catch a whiff of sulfuric gas and arms wrap themselves around my waist and the next thing I know I'm in the back of a car. I look at my captor to see that furry blue boy Kurt. Now I'm pissed and I can feel my eyes react. Lousy furry blue smurf with chicken legs! I know I'm just being cruel but I don't wanna deal with all the drama that's awaiting me back at the Institute. "Sorry mien freund but the Professor wanted us to bring you back to the Institute when we find you 


End file.
